Sleepover
by JK Writes
Summary: Hinata and her friends have a sleepover, and what do you know, so does Neji. The girls find out who Ino's secret boyfriend is, and... let's just say, poison isn't your best friend. KibaHina
1. Chapter 1

Hinata, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Tenten and Azure were having a sleepover on the first floor of the Hyuga compound, because Neji coincidentally was having a sleepover on the second floor.

Hinata was wearing lavender pajama pants, with a white tee. Her hair was up in a bun, like always. (I know, but it's for the story.) Temari was wearing lime green shorts with a white long sleeve that was three quarters down her arms. Ino was wearing dark purple shorts, that were way shorter than Temari's. She was also wearing a black and purple top, that was similar to her usual top. Sakura was wearing pink pajama pants and a black t-shirt with the word 'love' across the chest in pink. Tenten was wearing red shorts, that went to her knees, and a white and red shirt (Imagine Tenten's shirt in the first season). Azure was wearing black shorts, the same length as Ino's and a blue t-shirt with white flowers print on the bottom.

The girls were talking about the load of school work Ms. Agami gave them, which was A LOT. "My brain hurts just looking at the pile!" Ino complained. The rest of the girls laughed in response. "It can't be t-that bad Ino..." Hinata said. Sakura shook her head. "Nope! It's horrible! I'm in her class, and I've seen that pile!"

The five girls heard a bang from the second floor. "What was that?!" Temari asked, as smoke started coming out of a room on the second floor. "I-I'll go check..." Hinata said, standing up. Azure stood as well, "I'll come." Hinata nodded, before the two walked up the stares of the compound.

Hinata softly knocked on the door where the smoke was coming from. The door opened seconds later, revealing Neji and his friends, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sai. But of course, Hinata and Azure didn't know them. "Yes Hinata-sama?" Neji asked. Hinata looked at the boys sitting in the room. What caught her attention was a spiky haired brunette.

Hinata turned red, and pushed Azure forward, indicating she wanted her to say it. "Ah!" Azure exclaimed, losing her balance. She regained it shortly, before straightening herself. "Uh- Well can you keep it down?" Neji nodded. "And where d-did the smoke come from, N-Neji-san?" Hinata asked from behind Azure.

The boys were staring at the two girls, all except the brunette with red triangle tattoos on his face, who was focusing on the object in front of him. "Oh, we were... uh, doing an experiment?" The blonde said. "Oh..." Hinata looked down, still red.

"Hey, Neji..." The brunette said. Everyone turned to face him. "Why do you have a picture of a girl under your pillow?" He asked. Hinata and Azure covered their mouths with both hands, to suppress their giggles. "W-What?" Hinata said, removing her hands.

"Show us!" Azure said, walking in the room, while Neji tried to protest, but failed. The brunette showed them the picture, causing the girls to freeze.

Hinata turned her head to Neji. "Y-You have a p-picture of... T-Tenten?" The boys, except Neji, looked puzzled. "You know this girl?" The boy with black hair and pale skin said. Azure nodded. "Yeah. She's downstairs. She's our best friend... Neji?" Azure said, before turning her head to the Hyuga male. "Uh..." Neji looked around the room, looking for something to use as an excuse.

"Well... Um... Boys introduce yourselves...!" He said, trying to get away from the subject. Hinata shook her head, still silently giggling. "Yeah... Introduce yourselves." Azure said, crossing her arms. Hinata looked up slightly, blushing. "I'm g-going downsta-" Azure shook her head, and grabbed Hinata's arms. "Oh no you're not!" Hinata got out of her grasp, shaking her head franticly. "N-No! I- Uh... Bye!" She zoomed out of the room, before Azure could do anything, leaving the boys confused, especially the brunette.

"_Oh-kay?_" Azure said, staring back at the direction she ran off. "Well, that was Hinata... if Neji hasn't introduced her to you... And I'm Azure. I better get downstairs... Hinata might turn into a tomato if I don't knock some sense into her." Azure walked away. Neji let out a sigh of relief, as the girl walked downstairs.

"So, why do you have a picture of that girl?" Kiba said, returning to the topic. "..." Neji looked more embarrassed than he was when Hinata found his boxers in the bathroom...

"Fine. I like her..." Neji admited, looking down. "Okay. Well, I'm hungry. What about you guys?" Sasuke said. The rest of the boys nodded. "I'll go down." Shikamaru said, stuffing his hands in his pajama pockets.

The five girls were trying to wake Hinata from her trance of embarrassment. "Tenten, I think Hinata should tell you something herself! I would, but it would be much funnier if she said it!" Azure said, while shaking Hinata.

"Well, in that case..." Temari started, "WAKE UP!" She screamed, causing Hinata to jump in fear. There was a crash in the kitchen, heard throughout the whole building. Hinata screamed, holding on to a pillow for comfort.

"W-Why?!" She asked, stuffing her face in the pillow. "Oh, sorry about that. I want to hear what you have to say to Tenten!" She said, giving her a sheepish smile. "Oh..." Hinata started giggling, which turned into a laughing fit. "I-It's hilarious... Neji-san has a picture of..." She started giggling again.

"Tenten!" Azure finished, laughing. Tenten turned beet red, as Ino and Sakura started laughing.

Neji heard this, and turned red. "Looks like they found out." Sasuke said. "Yup! I can understand why they're laughing... it's hilarious! The silent Neji Hyuga has a crush on his team mate, Tenten!" Naruto said, grinning.

"Shut up." Neji said, looking down.

Shikamaru heard yelling, and dropped the plate he was holding. Luckily, it didn't break... Which was odd, since it was glass. Soon, he heard laughing, and was wondering what the hell those girls were doing.

He shook his head, and got snacks for the guys. Walking out to the stairs, he caught a glimpse of a blonde with four pigtails.

Hinata stopped laughing when she saw something from the corner of her eye. "Hey... I think I saw one of the boys there..." Sakura tilted her head. "Which one?" Azure shrugged. "Before the boys could introduce themselves, Hinata ran out, red as a rose."

"Why? Did one of them embarrass her?" Ino asked. Azure shook her head. "No. But I think she had eyes for a certain brunette..." She said, with a sly smile. "W-What?! N-No t-that's n-not t-true!" Hinata stuttered. "She just stuttered on every word in that sentence. Isn't that proof?" Azure said, crossing her arms.

"N-No it's n-not!" Hinata protested. "Sorry, Hina, but it's true... What does this guy look like? Please tell me it's not Ne-" Hinata screamed. "NO! It's not Neji-san! It would never be Neji-san!" She said, covering her face, due to the blush spreading across her cheeks.

"Oh... Than it's that Kiba Inuzuka dude, right? He's the only other brunette from what I saw. The one with tattoos on his face." Hinata looked up, her pale face completely red. Ino cocked her head. "How d-do you know his name, Sakura?" Ino asked. "He checked in at the hospital once, after a mission. He broke his arm." Hinata nodded.

"Oh... O-Okay..." Hinata looked at the five girls. "W-Why are you still staring at me?" She asked, twiddling her fingers. "You have a crush on Kiba!" Tenten said. "W-Well Neji-san has a crush on you!" She shot back, causing Tenten to turn pink.

"She didn't deny it!" Azure said, thrusting her fist up into the air. "B-But..." They heard a door open, and turn around to see the male they were talking about walking to another doorway, which led to the bathroom.. He walked in, ignoring the girls presence. Everyone turned to Hinata, who looked red.

"Okay, f-fine... M-Maybe he's a l-little cute..." She admited, looking down. "You think... Kiba Inuzuka is cute?" Ino asked, with disbelief in her voice. Hinata buried her head in her knees.

"Do you know what Kiba Inuzuka is?" She asked, with hurt in her voice. Hinata shook her head, 'no'. "He's my _boyfriend!_" Ino cried out, making Hinata's eyes buldge. Hinata slowly looked at her blonde hurt friend, before standing up.

Hinata slowly backed away, before running towards her room, which was located on the second floor. While running, Hinata noticed the door Kiba went through open, but she ignored it and ran up the stares. The girls saw Hinata bump her arm into the corner of the railing, and saw the blood flowing out.

Kiba paused, before looking over at the girls. He saw the troubled Ino, and the confused girls around her. He looked back up to where Hinata had ran.

"What happened?" He asked, stepping closer to the girls. "W-Well... Uh... That time of the month?" Azure lied, because he was the thing the two girls were having a problem over. Kiba's eyes widened, before walking up the stares, towards the room that the boys were staying in. Before he got to the top of the stairs, he looked back down. "See you later, Ino." He said, before walking to the room.

Ino looked down. "I can't believe this... My best friend has a crush on my boyfriend!" She exclaimed. She shoved her face into her hands, silently sobbing. The four other girls exchanged glances. "We'll go to Hinata's room. You two stay here with Ino... Both of them need a friend or two." Azure said, dragging Temari up the stairs. They stopped at the corner, where Hinata hit her arm, and saw some blood.

"Oh, dear..." Azure said. Before they entered Hinata's room, two men jumped in from a nearby window. "Ahh!" Azure exclaimed, getting pushed by one of them. He looked over at the girl. "Do you know where Neji and his friends are?" He asked. Azure looked up, glaring at the man.

She observed both of them. One of them had red hair, and bright jade eyes. He had a... container of some sort on his back, and a symbol of 'Love' on his forehead. The other had purple markings on his face, and was wearing something you'd only wear in the desert.

"Well, before I can answer that," Azure stood up. She glanced at Temari who was shaking her head. "You should say sorry for bumping into me," She said, causing the one with the purple markings to cock his head. "And... Who the hell are you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, if you want me to say sorry, you have to do a lot more than just ask me to. As for your question... You don't need to know that..." He looked over at Temari. "Oh, Hey Tema." Temari glared. "How many times have I told you not to call me that! And you better say your sorry, Kankuro!" He scoffed. "Why should I? She's probably just some brat-"

Azure's eye twitched, before her eye started to smoke. "Excuse me?" She asked politely. The girls and the boys were watching from their rooms, except for Hinata, who was still in her room.

"You heard me... Just answer my question." Kankuro commanded. "No." Azure crossed her arms. All Temari and Gaara, the one with red hair, did was watch in amusement. "Answer." Azure shook her head. "Nope." Kankuro stepped closer to her, but she stood her ground. "Then I'll make you..." He said, before he summoned a puppet.

"Ooh, I'm soo scared. It's a puppet!" Azure teased. Kankuro growled, and sent his puppet after Azure. Azure stayed still, until it was a foot away from her face. She put up her arm, and the puppet broke in half. Though in result, Azure's arm started bleeding.

Azure groaned from the pain in her arm, but she tried to ignore it. Kankuro's eyes widened as his puppet's remaining parts fell to the ground, as well as Gaara's. "She... broke your puppet in one stand..." Gaara said, as shocked as Temari.

"You idiotic girl... That puppet had poison in it!" Kankuro exclaimed, angry that this girl broke his puppet.

"Kankuro you dult! You better know how to-" Temari started yelling, but Azure collasped before she could finish. "You bastard!" She yelled, before picking up Azure, and bringing her in Hinata's room. Everyone saw a glimpse of Hinata, before the door slammed shut.

The compound was silent, before Sai spoke up. "That was... low." Kankuro turned around, and saw the boys peeking out the door.

"Well it's not my fault she blocked it and got the poison in her blood!" He retorted. "Well you did send it towards her." Neji said. "Can we just get this meeting over with?" Gaara said.

"Meeting? What meeting? Does it have to do with that smoke from earlier?" Sakura asked. "No... Gaara means sleepover... He has too much pride to admit it, or even say the word." Sasuke said. "I'm surprised you even said it, Sasuke." Tenten said. Sasuke mumbled something under his breath, before going back in the room.

"We need to check on Azure and Hinata..." Ino said. The two girls stared at her. "But what about... You know..." Sakura said. "It's fine. I'll get over it, it's not her fault..."

"Is anyone else as confused as I am?" Kiba asked, glancing at the girls, and Hinata's door. "I am..." Sai, Naruto, Gaara and Kankuro said in unison.

"Well, let's just say... half of this has to do with one of you guys." Ino said, before the three girls walked into Hinata's room.

**EOC**

**Well that's it for this one... Next chapter will go up tomorrow, I promise.**

**Kiba: Jade doesn't own Naruto.**

**JK Writes: Gee, thanks for stating the obvious.**

**Hinata: What's going on here...?**

**JK Writes: To be honest... I don't know myself.**

**Kiba: Wait! Back the truck! You made me Ino's boyfriend?**

**JK Writes: Well...**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	2. Chapter 2

Ino, Sakura and Tenten entered the room and saw darkness. They searched the walls until they found a light switch, and turned it on. They gasped when they saw what happened in the room. All three girls were lying down, with eyes open. Except... Their eyes were like Hinata's... Pupil-less... But their eyes were lifeless... with no emotion whatsoever.

"What happened to them?" Tenten asked in horror. "They... They look poisoned... But only Azure got poisoned how did-" Ino stopped when she spotted something. "The needles... They must have poison in them! I saw those needles when Azure broke the puppet but... How did Hinata and Temari get poisoned?!" She asked.

"They need medical attention right away. Someone go call the hospital... We don't have enough people here to bring them there unharmed!" Sakura said, kneeling down beside Azure, checking her tempature. She repeated this with Hinata and Temari. "Hurry! Go!"

Ino and Tenten nodded, before hurrying out the room. Ino went downstairs to find a phone, and Tenten went to the boys room.

She hit the door with her fist, causing it to fall down. The boys inside looked in shock as Tenten panted. "Help!" That was all she said, before running back to Hinata's room. Neji's eyes widened as he realised what was happening.

"Everyone get up!" He ordered, before running in Tenten's direction. The boys froze when they saw Temari, Hinata and Azure on the ground, lifeless. "What happened to them?!" Neji asked. "Somehow... Hinata and Temari got poisoned... I thought it would only be Azure poisoned... but-"

"The medical nins are here!" Ino said. Sakura nodded, and everyone moved out of the way, so that the medical nins could bring the three lifeless girls out of the compound. Tenten glared at Kankuro.

"This is your fault! It's your fault that they-" Tenten stopped. She watched as Kankuro collasped. Kiba gasped, pointing at his back. "The poison needle! How is this happening? Those are Kankuro's weapons..." Kiba looked around, before falling, himself.

"How is any of this happening? The needles are coming out of no where!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I don't know... What did Kankuro do with his broken puppet?" Ino asked. "He threw it out the window... Why?" Sakura put a finger on her chin, thinking about what could have happened. "Maybe it-" Sakura fell backwards, with a needle in her chest.

"Oh my Kami... Get more medical nins!" Tenten yelled.

Tenten gasped, as a needle flew into her neck, before falling to her knees. "Does anyone else have any ideas?" Naruto asked. "I think I know how this is happening..." Sai said. "Well? Spit it out!" Neji said. "The puppet must've turned on us, because Azure broke it, and Kankuro threw it out-" Sai fell, as a needle shot through his leg.

"Well, we have an idea of how this is happening... Now how do we stop it?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know, but it's just us it's hurting... Sooner or later we-" Naruto fell to the ground, face first, with a needle in his back.

"We're dropping like flies, we need to get a shield or something..." Shikamaru said. Neji, Sasuke and Gaara nodded.

Gaara set up a sand shield, surrounding the four remaining. "Do you think this will work?" Sasuke asked. "My sand is strong. Only extremely high level ninja or weapon can get through." He said.

"But... The ground, it can still get through that." Neji said. Gaara shook his head. "That's impossible... It's only needles, they can't penetrate the ground... Especially now, it's fall, the ground is too hard-" Gaara fell, but the sand stayed as a shield. "It went through the ground..." Neji said. "We need to get out of here, and in somewhere we can get sa-" Shikamaru fell over, hitting his head on the sand.

"This is bad..." Sasuke said. Neji glared at the Uchiha. "You think?" He said sarcastically. "Now isn't the time to use sarcasm, Hyuga. We need to find a way out of this shield. But Gaara said it himself, only high level ninjas or weapons can break through."

"We both are high level ninja. Just attack the same spot..." Neji said. He forced air into the weakest spot he could find, and Sasuke followed, punching the spot. A hole was made, and the punched around it, making an exit.

"Watch out!" Sasuke exclaimed, moving to the side of the sand barrier. A poison needle passed them, and was stuck in the wall of the sand shield.

"Let's go." Neji said. Sasuke nodded, and they jumped out of the shield. "We need to-" Sasuke fell out of the sky, halfway through his leap. Neji watched as Sasuke fell on to the ground, nearby the others. "This is not-" Neji got pushed back by a force in his chest. He looked down and saw a poison needle. That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

Hinata groaned, as she sat up. She yelled in pain as it shot through her body. She fell back onto the bed she was laying in.

"Hinata! You're up..." Hinata looked over, and saw her sister, Hanabi, with worry gleaming in her eyes. "H-Hanabi... W-Where am I..." She asked weakly. "The hospital, Hina-chan... Are you okay?" Hinata smiled weakly. Hanabi always treated Hinata better than Hiashi treated the older Hyuga.

"I-I'm fine..." She said. "W-What about..." Hinata coughed. "E-Everyone else?" Hanabi shook her head. "They're all in the hospital... They all got poisoned... No one knows how..." Hinata's eyes widened. "What?! They're all in the hospital?! But-" Hinata grasped her her neck in pain.

"Is anyone else awake?" Hanabi nodded. "Only one. Kiba Inuzuka." Hinata froze at his name. "Is something wrong?" Hinata had tears flowing from his eyes already. "Yes... She must hate me..." She mumbled. "Who? Who would hate you?"

"Ino..." Hanabi was shocked. "But she's your best friend, how could she hate you?" Hinata was already sobbing. "Me and Neji had two sleepovers... Me and the girls slept on the first floor, while the boys slept on the second... A-And me and Azure went up to tell them to be quiet, and I saw Kiba..."

"And?" Hinata shook her head, and wiped her tears. "And I thought Kiba was k-kind of cute... Everyone said I had a crush on him..." Hanabi nodded. "And she's Kiba's girlfriend!" Hinata wiped her eyes again, which didn't help.

"Oh... Hinata I'm so sorry... I'm sure Ino doesn't hate you..." They heard a weak voice behind them. "N-No... I don't..." Hinata turned her head, and saw the blonde. "Ino... I-I'm so..." Ino shook her head. "I-It's fine..." Hanabi stood up.

"How can you walk? Hinata can barely sit up..." She asked. "I-I needed to see Hinata... C-Can we have some privacy please?" Hanabi nodded, before walking out.

"Ino I-I promise I won't try anything... I-I wouldn't anyway, but I promise..." Ino stopped her. "I said it's fine, Hinata... I'm b-breaking up with him." Hinata was shocked, to say the least. "Why? D-Don't do this just because of me... P-Please..."

Ino gave her a smile. "It's not because of you. W-When you ran up to your room... Kiba saw you. He looked more worried about you than he did about me... W-We didn't love each other anyway... It was more like a... Puppy love."

Hinata let out a weak giggle. "Isn't Kiba a dog person?" Ino nodded. "How did you know?" Hinata smiled. "I-I know the Konoha clans... The Inuzuka clan are... surrounded by dogs... I saw their compound once... They're adorable... Especially this white one... With brown ears..."

Ino grinned. "That's Akamaru, Kiba's pup. He's still small, but he can pack a punch." Hinata smiled, then looked up at the ceiling.

"You can have him." Ino said, after a while of silence. "W-What? I-I can't do that... Even if you're breaking up with him..." Hinata said.

The door opened. Hinata and Ino turned their head over to the door, where they saw all of their friends. Hinata groaned, and shoved her pillow in her face. Ino could hear her saying, "Why can everyone walk but me?!" Ino started laughing, and it was visible that Hinata was too, you could see her shaking.

"Well, we all feel fine... We don't know why you can't walk." Sakura said. "Let me check." She walked over, and sat in the chair beside the bed. She hovered her hands above Hinata's abdomen, and pushed all of her chakra towards her hands to heal her.

Everyone watched as Hinata's skin looked cleaner, and she looked healthier. "I feel..." Hinata smiled. "I feel great! Thank you Sakura-chan." Sakura grinned. "No problem!"

Hinata stood up, and blushed as she realised she was in the short hospital gown.

"C-Can I change?" She asked, trying to make the gown longer. "Your clothes should be in that closet." Kiba said, pointing to the closet opposite of the bed. "Thank you..." She mumbled, before walking towards the closet. She grabbed the clothes in it, not bothering to check if it was hers, and ran into the bathroom.

"She does know that I put different clothes in there, right?" Ino said, smirking. "And why did you do that?" Naruto asked. "So she could impress a certain boy." Kiba raised a brow, with Ino noticing.

"And who's that?" Gaara asked. "No one." She said cheerfully. She whispered the name in Sakura's ear, making her freeze. It took a minute before she processed the single name. She started laughing hard, causing the others to stare at her in confusion.

"Tenten! Temari! Azure... Come here!" She said, while laughing. The three did, and she whispered the name in each of their ears. They started laughing. "Who is it?!" Naruto asked, being impatient. "Oh shut up, teme." **(Does Sasuke say that? Or is it Naruto...)** Sasuke said.

"Let's just say... He's in this very room!" Azure said, making a peace sign. The men in the room turned silent, but Neji was enraged. He yelled, "Hinata-sama is not-"

"I'm not what?" Hinata asked, from behind the bathroom door. Hinata had not heard anything but Neji's sudden outburst, and she was curious what they were talking about. She took off the gown, and looked at her clothes.

"These... Are... Not mine..." She muttered. She glared at the clothes. "Ino!" She yelled. Ino could hear her from the bathroom, and she nervously scratched the bac of her head. "Oh dear..." She said, smiling.

Hinata pulled her hair out of the messy bun, and brushed it down with her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror. _'I look... nice with my hair down...'_

She kept it down, and looked at the dress Ino put in the closet. It was a sleeveless dress, that was lavender. There was a black ribbon around the waist, with a bow in the back. She glanced over at the pants that went along with it. It was black capri pants. Along with those, was black combat boots. She opened the door and peaked out. "Do I have to wear this?" She asked.

"Do you want to walk home in a hospital gown?" Sakura asked. Hinata sighed in defeat, and slammed the door, making everyone jump.

She quickly changed into the clothes and peaked out. "C-Can I have a jacket a least?" Ino nodded, and gave her a black blazer. She put it on, still unseen because of the door. "Ino... You're clothes are... So... You..." She said, before stepping out.

Kiba's eyes wandered where they weren't suppose to. He noticed her hair was down, rather than the normal bun. He quickly averted his eyes to his 'girlfriend' who was beaming at what she made Hinata wear.

"I feel uncomfortable..." Hinata said, as she walked over to the hospital bed. "Well, you'll have to deal with it until you get back to the compound." Hinata looked down at her clothes.

"This feels revealing..." Ino smiled. "That's cause it is!" Hinata did the most odd thing ever, and punched Ino off the bed. She covered her mouth and gasped inwardly. "I am so sorry, Ino!" Ino grinned as she stood up. "Nah, it's fine. I deserved that one anyway. But... You have an extremely strong punch!"

"Heh..." Hinata looked down blushing. "Kiba, can we talk? Alone?" Ino asked. Kiba looked up, and hesitantly nodded. The two walked out of the room.

**EOC**

**Well, I'm tired... And I broke my promise! I updated it on the same day! Not tomorrow XD**

**Well, hope you enjoyed it...**

**Hinata: W-What did you... Make me wear?"**

**JK Writes: Something Ino would wear.**

**Hinata: B-But...**

**Kiba: Don't worry Hinata! I think you looked good.**

**Hinata: [Blush]**

**Kiba: I- Uh... I mean...**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


	3. Chapter 3 (End!)

Ino and Kiba walked out of the hospital room. "What did you want to talk about?" Kiba asked, leaning against a wall.

"We should break up." Ino stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Okay..." Kiba replied, awkwardly. "What? You aren't sad or mad or something?" Ino asked. "Not really... we started going out last week, Ino. Love doesn't happen that fast."

Ino smiled. "Well, it sure came fast for you and Hinata! I saw the way you looked at her!" She said, doing a victory dance. Kiba turned red at the mention of Hinata. "By the way, why did you make her wear that?"

Ino shrugged, a smile still plastered on her face. "Like I said, so she could impress a certain someone... Who's name starts with a K!" The blush on Kiba's face got redder. "Just asking, why did Hinata run up the stairs in the Hyuga compound?"

"Oh, she found out you were my boyfriend. Were, as in past tense." Ino said, waving her hands around in the air. "That doesn't quite answer my question."

Ino sighed in frustration. "Boys... You don't get it? Hinata has a crush on you." Kiba turned even redder, if possible.

"Now, if you don't go in there and ask her to be your girlfriend, I will go to your house with a rolled up newspaper and an axe... You can choose!" She said, desperately. "Okay, okay... I will..."

Kiba and Ino returned to the room, with 30 eyes on them** (1)**. "What are you staring at?" Ino asked, putting a hand on her hip. "You realise that all of us except Hinata, Azure, Sakura and Tenten could hear you right?" Kankuro said, with a smirk on his face.

Kiba and Ino's gaze turned to the four girls on the other side of the room. "O-Oh... Really? How much did you hear?" Ino asked. Kiba stayed silent looking at the window. "All of it." Gaara said.

"Say a word and I'll threaten you the same way I did to Kiba." Ino said, in a low voice. "Or, I'll tell Azure about Shikamaru and Temari's little secret..." Kiba said. Azure turned to Temari, who was beside Shikamaru.

"And if she knows, word will spread like wild fire." He continued. "Why should we keep it a secret... It's not like Hinata won't find out or anything... Not with that threat you gave Kiba." Sai said, causing Hinata to blush.

"Oh that's it, I may like you, but you said it! Temari and Shikamaru are secretly dating, Neji and Tenten like each other, Azure and Kankuro probably like each other, and Sakura and Sasuke aren't virgins!" Ino yelled, venting her annoyance.

The room stayed quiet at Ino's sudden burst of anger. Until Sai starting smiling, creeping Ino and Kiba out. "Oh... So you like me?" He said, replacing his smile with a smirk. Ino glared at Sai, before kicking him in the groin.

Sai bent over in pain, while the boys murmured a quiet 'Ooh...'. Then, Ino pulled Sai into a kiss. "There! Now why can't you do something like that to Hinata, Kiba?! Minus the sacking part?" Ino asked the blushing man behind him.

Kiba's eyes turned to Hinata, who was staring intensly at him.

Hinata whispered something into Azure's ear, who smiled evilly, and nodded. Azure walked over to Kankuro, and dragged him out to the hallway, passing by the mini kitchen in the corner, grabbing a frying pan.

They heard a loud clash in the hallway, seconds after. "Does anyone else want to go out there and look at what just happened?" Temari asked. Everyone else nodded, and went outside, to find Kankuro and Azure making out, with the frying pan... lodged into the wall beside Kankuro's head...

"Whoa... What did you do to the frying pan?" Sasuke asked, staring at the couple, who immediately parted. "Oh that? I threw it at Kankuro, aiming for the wall, to distract you guys." Azure said, shrugging. "And as for the kissing... That was on my own free will."

"Wait... Distraction?" Shino asked. "Yup. Hinata's gone now."

Everyone's eyes widened, and they ran back into the room, to see the window wide open, and the curtains flowing in the wind.

"You guys are slow. You don't even notice that Kiba went after her." Kankuro said. This cause everyone to look around, and sure enough, Kiba wasn't there.

"This is one of the things where being a ninja is handy." Naruto said, scratching the back of his neck.

**With Hinata and Kiba...**

"Hinata!" She heard a voice calling for her. She recognized that voice. She kept on running, leaping from roof to roof, until she got to the top of Hokage mountain.

Hinata bit her lip, knowing she was trapped, and that the jump down to another roof was far too risky for her ankle.

"Hinata!" The voice called again. Hinata looked behind her, to see Kiba.

"H-Hello, Kiba..." Hinata said, shyly. "Why'd you run?" He asked, sitting down. Hinata copied his actions and sighed. "N-Nothing... W-What did you and I-Ino-chan talk a-about..."

Kiba looked at the shy girl, who was hiding her face in her hair. "Did I ever tell you that you are beautiful?" He asked, bluntly. Hinata giggled, covering her mouth, but he saw her smile slightly before doing so.

"You should smile more often... It makes you look amazing." He informed her. Hinata blushed, smiling for him. "S-So, I went from b-beautiful to a-amazing?" She asked, slyly.

Kiba chuckled and blushed. "Yeah." Hinata frowned. "A-Are you... Are you f-flirting with me?" She asked. Kiba smiled, and nodded his head, slowly. "I think it's cute how you're worried about Ino's well being... But I'll have you know, we broke up."

"W-When?" She questioned. "In the hallway. She also made me promise her something." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"And t-that was?" Kiba stood up, and helped Hinata up. "This." Kiba pulled Hinata closer, by putting his hand flat against her back, and kissed her.

Hinata's eyes widened, and she slowly closed them, tilting her head. When the kiss ended, Hinata and Kiba were both blushing.

"So... Will you be my girlfriend?" Kiba asked. Hinata smiled, and pecked his lips. "Of course... I'd love to." She answered. Kiba smiled at her response. "Hey! You didn't stutter!"

Hinata noticed this and beamed. "I didn't... That's weird, I was stuttering before you... you know..."

"Well... A kiss can change anything."

**The End!**

**Lousy ending, I know. But I'm kind of wanting to write a new story. Here's a name and summary if you guys are interested... and no, it's not a Naruto one. If you have read my other stories, you'd know I am interested in both Naruto and Digimon.**

* * *

**_Name: DATS Reunited_**

**_Summary:_**

**_While messing around with it, Keenan and Kristy managed to fix the Digital Dive! DATS is open for business, and they have new recruits! Follow Keenan and Kristy go down a rollercoaster of love, as they explore the Digital World._**

**_Rating: T For Swearing_**

* * *

**But to make this, I have to finish my other Keenan/Kristy fic, which needs eight more one-shots. That should take me just over a week if I upload regularly.**

**(1) 30 eyes... Yup. That means Neji, Lee, Naruto, Shino, Hinata, Azure, Temari, Tenten, Sakura, Choji, Shikamaru, Sai, Sasuke, Gaara and Kankuro.**

**Love you!**

**JK Writes**


End file.
